Storage systems often identify the starting position of recorded data using a synchronization mark (Sync mark) pattern. A sync mark location detector typically searches for the sync mark within a window. Once the sync mark is identified, the sync mark location detector can determine where the data section is located within the recording track.
Various circuits have been proposed or suggested to identify sync marks within a data stream. For example, a sync mark may be identified by computing a metric, such as a Euclidean distance metric, for multiple positions within a sync mark search window and comparing the computed metrics to a sync mark metric threshold value. When the Euclidean distance is less than the threshold value, a sync mark is said to have been found. In some cases, a sync mark may be improperly indicated or a sync mark may be missed due to noise. The Euclidean metric computation module, however, requires a significant amount of the circuit area in the sync mark detector.
A need therefore exists for improved techniques for detecting a sync mark in a storage system.